


Are you coming home?

by hesgotfangs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesgotfangs/pseuds/hesgotfangs
Summary: One of the events that took place during the summer between senior year and freshmen year of college, but wasn't show on screen, is the day Kira got released from the skinwalkers and her call to Scott.-This one shot takes places after the events of s6A, and right before the events of S6B.





	Are you coming home?

 Figuring out what to do with your life after you’ve just spend a good 6 months with people like demons who go by ‘the skin walkers’, in the desert is a lot of things, but not easy. What are you going to do? Do you return home to  a town that’s filled with your friends, the people you trust and love most, but doesn’t feel like home anymore? Or do you leave that place behind, start over in a place, possibly even a country, where you don’t know anyone, but which you can make your home?

Both of the options have their pros and cons, but neither of them are particularly appealing. Which is why Kira is where she is, at the airport in Mexico city, deciding to either catch a plane to LA, to go home, to Scott, Malia and all of her friends, or to get on any other plane, leave that chapter of her life behind, start over somewhere new, discover who she is with all her powers, both at full potential and in control.

She knows her parents would support her either way, chase her to the ends of the world, but they secretly prefer for Kira not to return to Beacon Hills. To danger that’s always lurking around the corner. She gets that, she fears with she’ll find when see returns to Beacon Hills, she fears whichever danger her friends are fighting now and despite everything the skin walkers taught her, she isn’t sure if she’s ready to face those types of danger again.

It takes her at least 5 more minutes before she finally pushes the call button on facetime, which she has had her finger hanging above for the last 10 minutes, wondering whether she should call him or not. In the end she decides that she should, of course she should. He should know she’s okay and free. Scott answers the phone within seconds, his puppy like face appearing on the screen, his eyes wide and filled with shock and pure joy. “It’s you! It’s really you!” He yells out, the excitement clear.

Kira giggles, god had she missed that smile, it could light up the room, it does, it lights up the whole airport, even though a phone screen. “Yes, it’s me.” Kira says in her usual calm, but happy, tone. “You look good.” She smiles, Scott is covert in dirt and wearing a tracksuit.

“I know right, I’ve been taking over some lacrosse practices from coach to earn a little extra money.”

“Sound like fun.”  Kira sighs, Scott had gotten his high school diploma, yet instead of getting out of the hell hole that is Beacon Hills as soon as possible, he stayed to teach a couple of freshmen how to play lacrosse. That’s why I love you so much, she thinks.

“Yeah, it’s great.” She knows from the tone of his voice the conversation is about to turn serious and the overwhelming feeling to end the call comes over her. She isn’t ready to make a decision yet. “Does this call mean they let you go? Are you coming home?”

He looks so hopeful and she doesn’t want to crush that. “I don’t know Scott.” She feels bad for saying it, but she really doesn’t. “I want to see you, all of you.” She refers to the pack. “But I don’t know if I’m ready to come back to Beacon Hills. I just got my freedom back.”

She knows it breaks Scott’s hair to hear her say that. “And if you return to Beacon Hills that’ll all be taken away again. So you may as well have stayed with the skin walkers.”

Hearing him say that breaks her heart. “No, Scott, I didn’t mean it like that!” She tries, but it’s already too late. He knows she did and deep down she does too. She has already made her choice, without realizing it.

“It’s okay.” He reassures her, smiling sadly. “I get it. If you return to Beacon Hills now you don’t know when you’ll make it out of here again, if you ever do. So you shouldn’t come back. You should run as far away as you can and follow your dreams. Live without the constant knowledge of the next big bad lurking around the corner. You should see new places, meet new people.”

A salty tear falls onto her lips. She hadn’t even realized she had started crying. “I don’t want new people, I want you.” She murmurs, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. “I love you so much, Scott McCall.”

“Me too.”

“Which is why you are letting me go.” She sobs, wanting to push his shoulder, but unable because they are miles apart. “I know, I know. You cheesy bastard.”

He shakes his head slightly. “You deserve endless happiness, Kira.” Scott informs her. “So for now, I’m letting you go, as you should let go of me. Go meet other people, fall in love, but promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“Don’t forget about me. Ever.”

“Never.” Kira agrees.

They ended the call, with an I love you and the promise to never forget about each other, to maybe one day reconcile. She truly hopes ‘maybe one day’ would happen, they both do.

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is based of my headcanon which I send to one of my ibf 
> 
> "Here's the thing, Jeff said Kira already left the skin walkers again, so let's assume that's true, right? Kira wouldn't have left the skin walkers and not tell Scott which means that they probably talked. Considering Kira's absence from s6(b), she probably chose not to return to Beacon Hills, for reason unknown. Because of this decision Scott and her most likely agreed to take a break from their relationship, for the being, and let each other experience other places and possibly other people."


End file.
